Nightmare Is Like Karma
by Princess Rosette
Summary: Charlotte Rose has had a nightmare once every year on the same day for 9 whole years! As she tries to overcome her fear, she learns some things that should never have been discovered by anyone... Story includes all your favourite FNaF characters such as Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and more!
1. Chapter 1- Let The Nightmare Begin

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Got a new story for you all, hope you like it :D It's about my character Charlotte's nightmares and how they never end. I also mixed in some FNaF (Five Night's At Freddy's) which in my opinion is one of the best horror games ever! All credit goes to Scott Cawthon for making the game X3 If you don't now what it is, then you've been living under a rock for the past year. It's a game where you play as a night guard and you watch the cameras for these animatronics who are possessed by the souls of 5 children that were murdered and stuffed into them

Any ways, on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

* **Charlotte's Dream + POV** *

 _Panting_

 _Heart pumping_

 _Running_

 _No escape from this nightmare_

 _They're coming... for me!_

 _"Crap, I gotta get out of here!" I ran back and forth through every hallway I came across and every single one of them lead me to a dead end. All of them, but one! I found another door and reached my arm out for it. I grabbed it and pushed it with all my strength. Yes, I'm finally out of this god forsaken nightmare! I'm finally free from those creatures! I-... No..., no no no, this can't be! Another one of those things is sitting right in front of me, I'm gonna die!_

 _But then realization hit me, it wasn't possessed by anything just yet as there were no human eyes in its sockets. At least, not for long. A message was written on it in bold and with blood, my eyes kept reading the message over and over again and thought the words would change but they just stayed the same. I'll never forget those words, no matter how hard I try_

 ** _YOU'RE NEXT_**

 _A hand grabs my mouth and I start screaming, but no one can hear me of course. This place has been abandoned for years, who the hell would still be here? I start to see the light coming for me as my eyes slowly close and I'm never heard from ever again_

 **Reality**

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs with sweat running down my face. I sat up on my bed and gripped my chest, I could feel my heart pounding against my ribs. I can hardly breathe right now! How many more years do I have to go through this nightmare?! I've already had this nightmare since I was 10 and that was 9 years ago, now I'm 19 and it still plays in my head like a broken record!

Someone knocked onto my door suddenly. I told them to come in, a head popped through "Lottie, you okay? I heard you shriek" Ace said

"Y-Yeah, just had 'that' nightmare"

"Has it been another year already?" He asked. You see, once every year I have the same nightmare on the same day since it was the day that the 'incident' happened and it hasn't stopped once

"I guess so..." I murmured

He walked over to my bed and sat next to me "How many years has it been now?"

"After this, it's now officially 9 years"

"Think it'll ever end?"

"If it's been going on for 9 years, none stop may I point out, I highly doubt it ever will"

He placed his arm around me and held me in comfort "Don't worry, it will go away eventually"

I pushed him away and gave him a serious look "But what if it never does? What if I'm stuck with this damn nightmare forever?!" For once, I'm going to have to disagree with Ace

He cupped my face "Trust me, nightmares can't last forever. You might even do something which will make it disappear for good"

I was kind of believing him, but then again he doesn't know what I'm going through so I just nodded and smiled to end the conversation

"Good" He kissed my forehead "Now try to get some sleep, it's still very early in the morning" He said as he got up from the bed and out the door

The moment he left and that door shut, I lay myself back down onto my pillows with my fingers tangled up in my hair and my hands turning into fists as I grabbed a fist full of hair. Will it ever stop like Ace said or am I going to have to suffer having these nightmares forever? Just cause they come once a year doesn't mean that the rest of the days mean that I don't remember that day like it was yesterday

* * *

 **~TBC~**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!

Too short? I know, I just wanted to brew things up for y'all and get you thinking of what happened 9 years ago!

Enjoy reading? Please leave a review and let me know what you think, also leave some suggestions for some theories to this! I'd love to see what you guys can come up with :D

Later!


	2. Chapter 2- Explanation

**_Previously on 'Nightmare Is Like Karma'_** ** _Charlotte's POV_**

 _"How many years has it been now?"_

 _"After this, it's now officially 9 years"_

 _He put his arm around me and held me in comfort "Don't worry, it will go away eventually"_

 _I pushed him back and gave him a serious look "But what if it never does? What if I'm stuck with this damn nightmare forever?!"_

 _He cupped my face "Trust me, nightmares can't last forever. You might even do something which will make it make it disappear for good"_

 _I was kind of believing him, but then again he doesn't know what I'm going through so I just nodded and smiled to end the conversation_

 _"Good" He kissed my forehead "Now try to get some sleep, it's still very early in the morning" He said as he got up from the bed and headed out the door. The moment he left and shut that door, I lay back down onto my pillows with my fingers tangled up in my hair and my hands turning into fists as I grabbed a fist-full of hair. Will it ever stop like Ace said or am I going to have to suffer having this nightmare forever?_

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"Having to go to school sucks!" Charlotte whined

"Really? I thought the other day you said you don't mind it" Nebula said

"Yeah I do"

"Buuut..."

"That was before one of the fricking teachers ticked me off to a certain point that I nearly strangled her!" Charlotte yelled

"Lottie-chan, you seriously need some anger management" Peach said

"First of all, no I don't. Second of all, do you even know who I'm talking about?" The girls shook their heads "It was that stupid and annoying lady with long black hair, Boa Hancock"

"Aaahh" The girls said, knowing already that their dear friend Charlotte practically hated her when they first meet on the first day of school

"Yep and if I have to deal with her ONE more time, I will lose it!" She threatened

"Well it's nearly the end of another school year, so you won't have to put with her for much longer"

"Yeah, I can't wait to start the summer holidays!"

"Hey, how about we talk about what we did over the weekend?" Peach said with arms in the air, also changing the subject completely

"Oh god Peach, please no" Daisy groaned

"Why not? I wanna tell them!"

"They don't need to know about last night..." Charlotte and the other glared at the two girls

"Come on, you've already started talking about it so you might as well spill it!"

"See? Come on, nothing bad even happened that night" Daisy's atmosphere turned into fire, she got up all in Peach's face

"Nothing bad?! You were so drunk you ended up grabbing a full bottle of alcohol and whacked another drunk girls head! Right now, she's probably got a concussion because of you!"

"Peach did WHAT?!" Charlotte shrieked

"You think that's bad? Daisy was worse than me, Rosalina was with us that night and she told me that Daisy was so drunk she started dancing on tables and stripped of all her clothes. And when I mean all her clothes, I mean 'all. her. clothes'"

"DAISY!" Charlotte shrieked again, this time in fury "How many times do I have to tell you both to stop getting drunk?! Nothing good ever happens when you're wasted!"

"Hey at least Rosie was there with us, that's good right?" Peach said, trying to get out of it

"No it was not good! I'm scarred for life thanks to you!" Rosalina said

"Anyway, how was your weekend Lottie?" She looked over at Zelda and went from happy to a little bit sad

"O-Oh, it was fine" She said

"Just fine?" Nebula questioned

"Yeah everything was all good, up until two in the morning"

"What happened?"

"I had a nightmare" She said. The only people that know of her 'nightmare' is her, Amelia (her younger sister) and Ace

"Aren't you a little old for nightmares?" Samus asked

"Yeah I know but this one is kind of repetitive..." She stopped talking for a moment "and about her" Charlotte murmured

"What?" Samus said and getting all up in Charlotte's face

"U-Uh, n-never mind. I just said that it's quite repetitive"

"What does that mean?"

"It means this has been going on for several years on a certain day and that certain day was today" Charlotte explained

"Maybe your dream means something, could be something that happened in your childhood" Rosalina said. Charlotte froze, she asked to drop the conversation in worry that they would figure out more than they should

"O-Okay, we don't have to talk about it any more if you don't want to" Nami said

"- **Sigh** \- Thanks, I just don't feel comfortable talking about it" Then, Samus suddenly asked for the date "It's June 20th, why do you ask?" Robin said

Samus didn't reply, instead she got up and left the group "E-Excuse me, I gotta go..." She said as she ran off

"Oh dear, what's wrong with Sammy?" Peach said

"Maybe she does have somewhere to be?"

"But she was fine until we mentioned the date. Do you think it's something personal?" Daisy suggested

Charlotte sighed deeply and decided to explain to her friends the situation "Guys, I think you should know about this" She said

"About what? Do you know what's wrong with Sammy?"

"Uh-huh" She bit her lip in agony "You're right as well Daisy, it is something personal. It's about her sister, Sandra"

"Samus had a sister?! How old was she? Was it older or younger sister?"

"She would be turning 15 today, unfortunately she isn't alive to celebrate it"

"Y-You mean... She died?" Rosalina said in shock

"Yeah, she passed away when she was only 6. Apparently, she was brutally murdered but we never did find the killer"

"Oh my god, she passed away at that age?! That's way too young!" Rosalina shrieked

"I know, we were both shocked to hear this. I still can't believe it myself either, not to this very day"

"This explains why she would always act so sad at this time of month every year. We didn't wanna upset her any more than she already was by asking her what the problem was, so we just kept quiet all this time"

"Well now you know and since you do, I don't want you guys to remind her about it. It's still puts her in tears"

"No kidding it does, I can imagine what she's going through. Don't worry Lottie, all our lips are sealed" Nebula said as she winked

"Yeah, we promise!" Peach said with her pinkie raised, the rest of them did the same

"Thanks guys, I knew you'd understand!" Charlotte cheered out

"Of course, she's our friend and we wouldn't want to hurt her feelings. Now, does any one know where she could have gone?"

"She probably went to reception to ask for a day off to go visit her sister's grave"

"Well, hopefully the teachers are understandable and will let her leave"

"They do, why do you think that she's never here this during the afternoon on this day every year?"

"Point taken" The bell went off "Well, sadly we can't go with her and skip class. Come on y'all" Everyone headed to their nightmare they had to call 'class'

* * *

 **~TBC~**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!

So far so good? Hope it is :D

Don't forget, if you liked it leave a review and let me know what you think

Later!


End file.
